battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Suiren
Suiren/My Sunshine (スイレン/マイサンシャイン) is a character in the anime and manga Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin Statistics Real name: ? Aliases: Suiren, My Sunshine Seiyuu: Ayahi Takagaki Gender: Female Age: 13 Preferred Color: Purple Key Card(s): The SevenShogun Desperado, The SevenShogun Destlord X-rares: The SevenShogun Desperado, The SevenShogun Destlord, The GreatArmoredLord Deathtaurus First appearance: Ep 1 Appearance As My Sunshine, she has pink hair, tied up with a red bow. Her eyes are greenish-blue, and have the image of a heart in them. She wears a pink and red top with a heart in the middle, and a white skirt with a heart pattern around it. She has long white gloves, and long pink striped socks. Her second outfit is a full white and pink dress (also decorated with a heart) and white socks. The bow and gloves remain. As Suiren, her hair is purple and let loose. She wears a black headband. Her outfit is pink and black, and she has both a short and long sleeved version. Most notable is the red mask she wears over her eyes. Personality As My Sunshine, she can be very sweet, cheery and girly. Though this is likely her true self, she's restricted to keep the image of an idol. When Suiren, she becomes much more domineering and haughty. If she acts closer to her Suiren persona as My Sunshine by accident, the hearts in her eyes will sometimes change shape. Biography Little is known of My Sunshine's past, other than that she grew up in Hawaii. She has no mentioned family, with her manager likely serving as a guardian. She has a pet chameleon, Pink. My Sunshine is a very popular idol, so much that she has a child, adult and even animal fanbase. Despite her fame, she has a reputation to disappear before concerts and important events. This is because as an idol, she's restricted from things such as Battle Spirits, which go against her image. She disguises herself as Suiren, and has acquired another set of fans in the card battling world. At a particular concert where My Sunshine disappeared, she met Toppa Bashin, who had been looking for her to bring her back to the stage. Because she was disguised as Suiren, Bashin couldn't recognize her, even though she nearly slipped the truth more than once. They battled, and Bashin won. Afterwards, they were found by My Sunshine's manager, who chased them out for being in a restricted area. Through odd misunderstandings, Bashin came to believe that Suiren had no friends, and declared that he was his friend. Though Suiren found him strange, she was rather interested by him. Suiren was able to challenge Bashin again, at the tournament held at the Sawaragi Gallery. This time, she was ablle to win, and defeated Striker as well. Prior to a major tournament, where she would be performing, My Sunshine appeared on Battle Spirits TV. There, she confessed that she disliked Battle Spirits, because it wasn't cute. Convinced she was lying, Bashin was shocked by this, and planned to confront her about it. Striker, meanwhile, wanted to have revenge on Suiren for defeating him. When the two eventually find Suiren, Striker challenges her, and Bashin runs off in search of My Sunshine.Though he of course never finds her, Suiren tells Bashin that with his straightforward personality, his feelings have reached My Sunshine. As for Striker, Suiren easily defeats him again. Before the new year, it was reported on Battle Spirits TV that Suiren's true identity was that of an old lady. This traumatized her, and was made even worse when she found that Bashin and Striker believe it. Later, she and J Sawaragi were set to compete as a team in the new tag battle system, opposing Bashin and Striker, Suiren was unnable to battle well, constantly making careless mistakes. With the encouragements of Bashin, Striker and J, she overcame this, and was able to win the battle. Afterwards, she revealed her identity to the three of them. On the last day of school, Suiren planned to meet Bashin and Striker at the Battle Spirits Center. Bashin arrived late having had an argument with Meganeko. He and Striker were reading Meganeko's diary. Seeing Bashin mock the feelings of a friend angered Suiren. She challenged him to a battle, where he would apologize if he lost. Bashin's performance was suffering, but he still won by luck. Concerned about Bashin and Meganeko, Suiren wonders how they can possibly make up. As My Sunshine, she tries to encourage Bashin by making up a story on Battle Spirits TV of how she fought with her manager. She tells him to just keep trying to communicate with her. When My Sunshine starts middle school, she's happy to know that Kyouka Sawaragi, J's sister is in her classes. With Kyouka's help, she attempts to start a Battle Spirits club in her school. Also, during a Battle Spirits TV filming at the school, it's announced that My Sunshine will be entering the Battle Spirits world. Unfortunately for her, the image deck she's assigned is made up of cute yellow spirits, not her preferred color of purple. When she tries to battle J with his deck, seeking his help for her club, she loses. However, they manage to get the club started anyway. The second big announcement made was that My Sunshine would be starring in a movie. This leaves her quite stressed. During a break in filimg, she's visited by Meganeko, who admires My Sunshine and seeks her help in making Bashin feel better. This leads to a battle, which Suiren wins. During the match, she remembers back to the day she found her purple stone underwater. At the next tournament, Suiren enters as a member of Bashin's team, Team Shomen Toppa. Their objective is to bring back J, who joined Thousand Spirits Group. Despite some fighting, Suiren and Bashin win their tag match together. Team Shomen Toppa ultimately wins the tournament. Team Shomen Toppa is soon invited to a new tournament, The King Uchuuchouten Cup. This tournament, however, is a trap. She and Striker lose their match to Number Nine, and a brainwashed Number Eight, and are then captured to have the power of their stones extracted. They're freed by J, Hayami and the pets. She and Striker return to watch Bashin's final matches. During the battle with Uchuuchouten, all of the stones are used as lives. When Suiren's stone is lost, Pink loses the ability to speak, and she can no longer access Isekai World. In the epilogue, at a concert, My Sunshine throws a heart to Striker. She's later seen as Suiren visiting the Battle Spirits center with Meganeko. It appears that the stones have been restored, so Pink would be able to speak again. Deck Suiren uses primarily purple. As My Sunshine, she was assigned a yellow deck themed around My Sunshine's image. She started to include some yellow in her main deck after this. Her deck has contained at some point the following: Battle Stats Appearances Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin anime Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin manga Battle Spirits Kiseki no Hasha (PSP) Category:Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin characters